Hide & Sneak
by BeastMasterSam
Summary: It's Shino like you've never seen him before! Tenten is sent on a mission, but soon runs into trouble when the enemy invites her to a college party and starts to fall for the bad boy. Little does she know, her little bad boy is none other than Shino.
1. I hate mornings

Ugh.

That is how Tenten was feeling at the moment if ugh could be a feeling. This was not what she had expected when Ino and Sakura dragged her to the boys dorm rather suddenly in the morning.

Knock.

Knock, knock.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, CRASH

That was the sound of the pillow hitting and knocking over the lamp as it missed the door_. _Tenten slowly glanced at the clock on her desk.

**7:02 **

_Why? Can someone explain to me why the hell anyone is up this early?_ _It can't be normal_, she thought as she forced her tired body toward the door.

She stood there for a while, head down, eyes closed, hoping that whoever it was would get the hint and leave.

Knock, knock.

_Shit, guess that's not gonna happen_.

She sighed.

_This is gonna be a long day, I can feel it already_.

Tenten cracked open the door to bright pink. Yes, although her eyes where half open she had no trouble making out that outrageous bright pink hair. It was that same messy styled bright pink hair that belonged to Sakura Haruno. There she stood in front of Tenten in her light blue scrubs saying nothing, staring at her with that face. And that smile.

It was a sure sign of trouble.

Tenten was about to release her rant about waking up early in the morning, especially when she had no classes, when a flash of blonde pushed Sakura aside and ushered her back into the dark unlit room.

"Oh my god Tenten, hurry up and get dressed! I'll explain once we get to the guys dorm," she gushed as she tossed whatever clothes she found lying around the room at her face.

_Great…nothing better than a sock to the face._

Even in the dark, Tenten could still make out her silhouette as she stealthily maneuvered around all the obstacles on the floor and headed straight for the window. Shields, swords, mini tables, all props she had left the previous night from her last class were sprinkled on the floor. Tenten sluggishly made her way back to the comfort of her own bed. Surprisingly, she found herself watching as Ino's ponytail swayed back and forth as she moved across the room, skipping over the props without stepping on them or falling. Finally, at the window she stretched her slim arms up, causing her bracelets to jingle down. In one swift motion, she pulled the curtains aside.

"Oh god please no. I'm not prepared for this_," _Tenten hissed as the light from the window hit her face, successfully blinding her.

"Oh lighten up!" giggled Sakura.

_Oh god that pun was as bad as her obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. And her obsession is borderline crazy._

"Ha Ha so hilarious", Tenten scoffed at her as she reluctantly made her way to her closet, sliding the door and grabbing the first thing she saw.

Pulling a comfy white hoodie over her boxer shorts and tee, she tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

_Okay, first of all it's the two of _them_ here together. Second. They are too excited. And third, it's a secret. So this is either gonna get me into a lot trouble, or a lot of fun. I am hoping it's the latter._

Tenten tried to buy herself some time to think of a way to escape the clutches of the two. She walked over to her laptop and plopped herself down on her little black office chair. And just when she clicked opened some emails, it started….

Ino's insistent foot tapping.

It was only a matter of time before she snapped. Glancing over at her, Tenten saw her checking the little purple watch she'd given her as a prize for doing a dare a few weeks ago. She still had time….or so she thought.

"Let's go, we're late," urged Ino as she pulled on Tenten's arm, dragging her out of her chair and all the way across the street to the huge white and recently renovated boy's dorm.

She had to admit the place looked so much nicer than it had before. The windows weren't broken. The lawn was mowed and actually looked like grass—all of which was green and covered in morning dew. There was fresh paint, and the entrance sign actually had all of its letters.

"No, please, don't take me, come on people I am being taken against my will here," Tenten yelled sarcastically to the boys tossing a Frisbee in front of the building.

There she was, unwillingly taking a seat on the leather sofa while four pairs of eyes followed her every move.

_Man how I miss my bed._

"Oh come on Tenten", pleaded Sakura, "This will work. Shikamaru has it all planned out."

Well if he planned it, she might not have much to worry about.

Shikamaru Nara-a genius in lazy disguise. She wasn't just saying that because they were friends, but because he had the highest IQ out of every student attending Konoha University. So what if he's not the top of the class? He could be if he put in a little effort, but he was too lazy for that. To his friends, they expected as much, but to others, he was a disappointment.

_If they managed to get Shikamaru into this, it must be a pretty big deal. Now I'm curious._

"Okay, spill it. How exactly am I involved in this "plan" you speak of? And for god's sake, why so _early_?"

Naruto set down his bowl of ramen and was the first to break the silence. "Your mission is—

"Pfft! My mission? Naruto this isn't some Mission Impossible, it's not like I'm going undercover anywhere. Ha! Dun dun du-dun. Names Bond, Tenten Bond." she laughed as she struck a pose, but she wasn't expecting the serious reactions she got.

Eyes looked at each other and around the room, but none of them looked at her.

"No way… you're joking. What?"

This time Sakura spoke first. "It's really not as bad as you think it is, all you have to do is sneak into Sunagakure Uni an-

"SNEAK INTO SUNA-U?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND? Do you know the things they do to Kono-U students if they ever get their hands on you?! Well, I'm not so sure, but I've heard things! Real bad things you guys…"

A warm hand touched her shoulder, "Calm down. Shika's plan is foolproof. There's no way you're gonna get caught," assured Naruto with that wide grin of his.

_Even for a goofball, it's nice to have Uzumaki here, even if he is lying through his teeth. _

"And that's where we come in", the two girls boasted, sitting on either side of Tenten on the couch. "We are so gonna make you over. No one will ever know it's you!" revealed Sakura.

"You mean she'll actually look like a girl?" joked Naruto.

_There is nothing wrong with wearing jeans and a t-shirt. _

Giving him a little slap on the head, Tenten turned her focus to Shikamaru. But before she could begin her question, Ino jumped in.

"You won't be doing this for free you know. There is a prize," she motioned to her watch.

_Oh a prize. Interesting. Like I said it's either fun or trouble and right now it could go either way. _

Ino continued, "If you agree, you get a guaranteed date with Neji Hyuga.

_No freaking way!_

"You mean _the_ Neji Hyuga, as in the hottie in the Business building?! The one with the most gorgeous pale eyes _and chiseled body like a god_ _that you can lick the honey right off his abs_, who all girls go gaga over?! _That_ Neji Hyuga?!"

_I can't believe this. This is too unreal._

"How in the hell did you manage that?"

Ino smirked as she stood up, Tenten could tell she was about to brag when Naruto spoke. "Well, I'm kinda dating his cousin."

That shocked her even more.

"You're dating Hinata?!"

_Oh god what has the world come to?_

She took a deep breath letting her pulse slow down, successfully getting rid of the flush on her face.

"Okay. If Neji's the prize, I'm in. So what's the plan Shikamaru?"

Looking up, she found Shikamaru had already walked around to the coffee table and was reaching under, pulling out a single manila folder and placing it on the table in front of her.

He took the seat across from her, his hands busy messing with his hair, "Well-


	2. This stupid plan

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute? I'll be staying at Lee's?" asked Tenten as she picked up the paper with Lee's picture on it.

"Well, yes. The fact that you both are childhood friends makes him the perfect candidate for this plan," replied Shikamaru with a dismissive wave.

Tenten shifted more papers to the side, "But I haven't talked to him since freshman year!"

"Oh, I talked to him. It's all good," smirked Naruto as he stood up to get another bowl of ramen. "But I think he said something about sleeping, ah, I can't really remember," he mumbled as he loudly slurped the ramen into his mouth.

"I doubt you'll be sleeping in the same bed," pointed out Ino.

"Yea, he'll probably give you his bed. He is a gentleman after all," giggled Sakura.

"You're right," laughed Tenten in agreement, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He makes you sleep in the closet," teased Naruto as he leaned on the edge of the sofa.

"Ha, you're funny," she scoffed shaking her head. "Anyway, by the looks of it, I don't necessarily have to be the one that goes."

Shikamaru sits up resting his arms on his knees and looks straight at Tenten, "No, you are the only option."

"But Ino or Sakura could do it, plus they look better than me. I mean, Sakura, your boobs are huge! And Ino, not only is your ass fantastic, but you can flirt your way out of anything! And me, I'm so plain people sometimes mistake me for a hobo. A fucking hobo!" exclaimed Tenten.

Sakura steps forward, "Tenten, I would go if only I didn't have my nursing exams. Plus, Lee is like totally in love with me! He'd blow my cover; no matter how deep in disguise I'd be, he could spot me."

"Haha, true. She could be dressed as a granny or even a janitor and he'd find her. I can hear him already…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" mimicked Naruto as he extended his arms toward her puckering his lips.

Tenten laughed, "Ok, Sakura's a no, but what about Ino?"

"Well, my fantastic ass and I are known quite well over at Suna- U. I've dated most of the guys over there," bragged Ino, "Hey, I'm doing you girls a favor.

"And that's why she absolutely will not do," commented Shikamaru as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," sighed Tenten, "I get it. I'm your best option."

Tenten continued as she scanned over the papers once again. She had to admit, the plan did indeed look pretty solid.

_I basically just have to go and blend in. The time limit of a week scares me a bit, but I think it's doable. And by wearing the school shirt and walking around the Uni, I can easily mingle and make my way into the student council room as a regular student. _

The plan itself was pretty simple.

_I'd be staying at Lee's dorm over there so I won't have to be driving there and back, but I don't mind. Hope his roomie is cool with me staying though._

There was more than one option, more than one backup for every possible scenario.

_I could even use my womanly charms to seduce the enemy if I needed to. _

Tenten smirks.

_At least, I'd get results faster that way wouldn't I? _

Even if things went wrong, she still had an out. It was truly fool proof.

_By then all I have to do is find the papers, which sounds simple enough. But man they are so childish. Really? They couldn't wait til the race? Do they really need a leg up for this competition? _

The Race. It's a stupid competition they have every year against the two rival schools, Sunagakure University and Konoha University. It's essentially this huge scavenger hunt across campus.

"Well, basically you just have to find out who partners with who," Shikamaru mentioned, "You go in and come out."

She sat there, hand under her chin. It had been thought out rather thoroughly and she couldn't seem to find any holes in it no matter how much she stared at the papers spread out in front of her.

"This is stupid" were the first words Tenten spoke after a while.

She continued, "I don't understand, why can't you just wait til the contest? Is it really necessary to know the other schools teams?"

She knew instantly she shouldn't have questioned it when all heads snapped at her direction.

Naruto nudged Sakura and took a seat closer to Tenten, putting his arm around her. "There's a rumor that_ he's_ back," he muttered.

_Who's back?_

"Freshman year, this dude came out of nowhere and teamed up with some loser at Suna- U. No one thought they would win, but man were we _wrong_."

"He dominated," corrected Shikamaru as he shooed Ino aside and took her place next to Tenten.

"And I'm not just saying that. He took out all _our_ teams, all _his _teams too," he added.

"We didn't even understand what had happened til it was over. Dude was fast. The only person who had a chance of beating him was Shikamaru, but at the time he had teamed up with Choji. Yeah, it wasn't the brightest idea…but we never even thought that they would've had a monster like that on their side," concluded Naruto.

Tenten hadn't realized this had even happened. She spent most of her freshman year taking as many classes as she could to be a top class actress or stuntwoman, she hadn't quite decided.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

Shikamaru leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms behind his head.

"And then, he just disappeared" he replied.

"Yea, no one knows where he went after freshman year. No one's heard anything about him since…it's been two years…." added Naruto as he relaxed deeper into the comfy leather couch.

"Ok, I somewhat get it," she shrugged, "but if Shikamaru teams up with someone else this year, then he won't be a problem anymore, right?" Tenten wondered as she sat up.

"_Wrong_. If Gaara Sabaku teams up with _that_ guy, then even if I team up with Neji, Shino, or even Sasuke, there's no way we'll win," he confirmed.

Shikamaru could sense Naruto fidgeting.

"And no, Naruto, I'm not teaming up with Sasuke. I was just making my point. But anyway, it's his brother we have to worry about," he assured him.

_Ah, yes. I've heard of Itachi Uchiha before. On the hotness scale, he's right up there with Neji. I can see why they're worried; he's just as freaky smart as Shika. Though, I'm surprised Sasuke decided to study here at Kono-U instead of following his brother to Suna-U, but whatever._

"Fine, I get it. I already said I'm in, so when do we start?" Tenten waved her arms.

She looked up to find the girls with a hungry look in their eyes.

"This is going to be soooo much fun!" the two girls squealed as they both grabbed an arm and dragged her to the next room.

"Don't make a mess or my roomie will have a fit," warned Shikamaru.

_Roomie?_

* * *

A few hours later the girls emerged from the room, giggling and overly excited over their successful transformation. They stepped aside and announced Tenten into the room.

"Presenting, the _new_ Tenten!" they squealed with a wiggle of fingers.

Tenten carefully stepped out of Shikamaru's room. Her hair no longer up in the two tight buns she always wore, but now cascading down her shoulders in beautiful deep ocean waves. Her skin radiating a flawless finish with a peachy glow and her eyes, her eyes were defined and enhanced by the smooth stroke of eyeliner only to be augmented by her thick lashes. Not to mention, her glistening lips left something to be desired. The look was completed with the sand colored cropped Suna-U tee and tight torn black skinny jeans that showed off her curvy figure.

"Holy shit," muttered Shikamaru as he quickly rid his face of surprise.

"Damn, Tenten you look like a girl, _hot damn!_" yelled Naruto as he slapped his knee.

Tenten blushed. She never once thought she'd be getting a reaction like this. Now, she felt embarrassed and started messing with her hair, typical girl behavior.

"Ok, well since I'll be staying at Lee's dorm for this week, you guys are going to have to help me out with my classes. Just take my notes and tell me the test days," reminded Tenten.

_I can't believe Lee even agreed to this too. I mean I know he's a childhood friend, but his spirit of youth has to have some kind of limit. But I guess if it'll make it more fun for him, a challenge as he puts it, then who am I to stop him._

"I think Shika's got that part covered," assured Naruto as he nudged Shika.

"What a drag," nodded Shika in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'm off now, wish me luck," announced Tenten as she awkwardly made her way out the dorm.

The room fell silent.

"I'm kinda worried sending her alone you guys," murmured Sakura, "I mean, I'd feel better if one of us went with her just in case. She looked around, though everyone was in agreement, no one volunteered.

"I'll go."

Four heads turned their attention to the voice that spoke from the corner.

"It's logical. Why, you ask? I am the most capable to assess the situation should a problem arise."

"When did you get here?" the girls asked with eyes wide in shock.

"Holy shit dude, at least tell us when you're here!" shouted Naruto grabbing hold of his chest.

"I have been here the entire time, who else do you think made your ramen?" he replied.

Shikamaru chuckled as he watched the man lower his bowl into the sink.

The whole time they were discussing the plan, the man had cooked ramen, sat down and eaten, and was now finishing cleaning up without anyone having noticed.

"As I as was saying," the man pushed his shades up, "I am the best candidate to assist Miss Tenten."

Four pairs of eyes looked at each other in quiet debate.

"Yea, guess that'll work," they nodded in agreement.

The voice stepped out of the dark kitchen corner, the light from the lamp illuminating his face.

"Then I believe all is settled," concluded the voice.

"Not quite," smirked the girls as they ushered the man into the next room.


	3. Into the Lion's Den

Rm 102. Tenten had arrived at the room that Naruto had written rather illegibly on Lee's file just minutes before her departure to Suna-U.

Knock. Knock.

The door creaked as it opened to a surprised, out of breath, man. "Well, hello there gorgeous," he smirked.

_Ok? Not Lee…_

This man, slightly shorter than Lee, stood possessively in the doorway with a nicely pale toned body. One could almost see the sweat trickling down his abs. Oh no wait, Tenten could literally see the sweat dripping down his body, highlighting his every muscle. The man had answered the door half naked and the only thing stopping her from seeing his sweet assets were a pair of thin black basketball shorts.

_Don't panic, just might be his roomie._

"Um, is this Lee's room?" muttered a very confused Tenten.

The blonde man slid his hair back in response, "Not even close, but I can tell you where his room is if you give me your name and number."

"Deidara, who's at the door?" interrupted another man who came up right behind him, just as naked and sweaty, trying to sneak a peek.

"Oh, it's a chick? What she want?" he blurted as if she wasn't standing right in front of them.

_Ugh, seriously?_

Putting a hand on her hip, she asked once again, "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

The one named Deidara gave her a look before he ignored her to glance behind him, answering the other man, "Listen to this, Kankuro. She's looking for bushy brows."

"She's looking for Lee? Let me see," he said as he tried to elbow his way in front.

"No way, I call dibs!" he elbowed back refusing to let him near Tenten.

"Forget it, I'll find my way," scoffed Tenten as the two guys began to slap each other in the doorway.

She quickly spun around on her heel and made her way down the corridor without hesitation.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Kankuro.

_Oh god._

"Hey!" the man continued to shout as he chased her down the hall.

Tenten quickened her pace, the posters that hung along the walls soon becoming nothing but a blur. She retrieved her cell from her back pocket and angrily dialed a number.

"Narutoooo!"

"What?" he replied as he slurped over the phone.

"What do you mean what?! You didn't give me the right room number!" she angrily whispered.

By this time, Kankuro's shouting had caused the other dorm residents to emerge from their rooms. Tenten took a moment to glance behind only to have her eyes widen at the scene.

"Holy shit," she muttered.

_They've sent me into a Lion's Den._

"Tenten? What's wrong?" demanded Naruto.

A strange whimper came out of Tenten before she abruptly shut her phone, her eyes glued to the small crowed of sexy half naked men heading in her direction.

"Oh! There she is!" she heard someone say, "The babe is mine!"

Eyes wondered around, desperately searching for an exit. She was utterly lost. Her sense of direction lacking, the best option now was to run, so she spun around and sprinted as far as she could. Turning the corner, a hand swiftly snatched her by the arm pulling her into the small secluded space between two oversized vending machines.

"Wait," gasped the voice sucking in a small breath, "I've been trying to tell you that I can take you to Lee's room. My little brother is his roommate," he managed to whisper.

"Oh. You can?" she mumbled, her face heating up, embarrassed that she had ran from him.

"Yea," he breathed, "You know, you're pretty crazy to come here during training for the Big Race, most girls avoid this building during this time."

"Is that so?" she mumbled, her mind elsewhere.

_Guess the guys didn't feel the need to mention this. Ooo, when I get my hands on them…_

Their bodies pressed so closely against each other that Tenten could feel the heat of his breath tickling her neck. He shifted slightly to check if the coast was clear.

"My name's Kankuro by the way. Usually, I have more clothes on," he chuckled.

Tenten felt his laugh reverberate in her palms; she glanced at her hands which rested comfortably on his powerful chest.

_Oh this is bad._

Tenten cleared her throat in attempt to calm her racing mind before things got out of hand.

_This is bad. If I'm this close to him for much longer, I will pull an Ino and ravish this man, _she thought as her hand glided further up his neck into his silky dark auburn hair.

"Tenten-san?!" yelled a voice from the corridor.

"Lee?" she turned in surprise as she recognized the voice.

Tenten shoved her way out of the cramped space and ran toward the voice.

"Lee?"

Lee turned the corner, a mass of toned muscle rippling beneath tan skin. He still looked the same as she had remembered him. The same bowl cut hair swished as he turned his head. Onyx eyes seeking with hands dangling, bandaged to his elbow from his consistent hard work.

"There you are."

The adrenaline now gone, ease engulfed her at the sight of her childhood friend. She rushed toward him pulling him into a deep embrace taking in his refreshing familiar scent.

"I beg your pardon Miss, I believe you have mistaken me for someone else. I must go now, I must find my friend. Poor Tenten…" he responded with a massive blush on his face as he peeled Tenten off him.

"Lee, you goofball, it's me! Tenten!" she interrupted teary eyed as she slapped his shoulder.

She sniffed and giggled as she watched Lee's face go from disbelief to recognition in a matter of seconds.

"Tenten, my friend! I had not recognized you! You look beautiful! It appears the spirit of youth has done you wonders! Not that you weren't beautiful before," he sputtered.

Tenten blushed, something she had been doing a lot today. Though, it was not the same hearing her childhood friend compliment her.

"Come let us return to my room," he said enthusiastically.

"Okay," she laughed wiping her eyes, grabbing hold of his arm and walking away with him toward his dorm.

* * *

Lee lead Tenten out the chaotic building into the next one right across the street.

"You must go ahead. My room is Room 102 and it should be unlocked Tenten-san. I apologize but I must pick up some assignments, so I will meet you there soon," Lee revealed.

"Oh. No problem, so I guess I'll see you there," she waved.

Tenten gazed at the building; it had the same appearance as the one she was just in. Both building were a few stories tall with sand colored bricks and white balconies, the only difference being the large paned windows at the entrance that looked into the lobby.

_I got the wrong building. Good job Tenten, _she thought as she slapped her forehead and made her way up the stairs.

Tenten stuck her head through the door entrance; she didn't want to risk running into another mob of men with raging hormones. She found the room easily enough with it being on the first floor and the only door to be decorated with Lee's poster of his mentor, Gai-Sensei. She leisurely sauntered across the lobby to the room; she grasped the doorknob only to find the door had in fact not been unlocked.

_You have got to be kidding me. _

She knocked, hoping maybe his roommate would be available to open the door _if_ he was even home.

_Of course, just my luck…_

As she was about to take her make herself comfortable on the floor and wait for Lee, the door swung wide open.

Pale mint green eyes stared at her. The young man tousled his hair even more as he continued to glare down not saying a word. He was beautiful even with his bright red hair all messed up and the pronounced dark circles under his eyes. Wearing nothing but some dark grey sweats and a white tee, he loitered by leaning on the doorway.

_What am I supposed to say?_

She took her time standing up and wiping off whatever invisible dirt had managed to cling to her from sitting down.

_Not awkward at all._

"Hi, um, Lee told—

At the mention of Lee's name, the man stood aside giving Tenten entrance to the room.

After having let Tenten awkwardly stumble into the room, he shut the door and drifted to one of the closed doors. Her eyes followed him but as she stood there in the middle of the Lee's living room, she sensed she had seen him before. Problem was, she couldn't put a finger as to where.

"You can wait in there…for Lee," the man spoke with a low raspy voice.

_Ah, so he can speak._

"Oh, thank you," she answered as she immediately rushed to the door.

Tenten shut herself in Lee's room which was not as simple as she imagined it to be. More posters, some of Gai-Sensei and some motivational, were plastered all over along the walls. But somehow for a guy, his room was somewhat organized and clean. Dirty clothes were in fact in the hamper and the rest were neatly folded atop his drawer. The only thing that made his room seem lived in was his disheveled bed.

She happened to be sitting near the corner of the bed examining his workout equipment when it hit her. She knew where she recognized him from. Pulling out the file Shikamaru had given her from her bag, she laid out the papers hastily skimming through the pictures. Her hand stopped once it reached the one with the image of the young man she had just seen moments before. Her face drained of color.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

"Gaara…."


End file.
